fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkingdom
Darkingdom is one of the tiniest and most secluded lands on the world. It is not that it is strongly guard but because people fear to enter the land. It has a classic-Transylvania theme to it. The residents consist out of hybrids of human and animals, and coexist together in peace. The country is ruled by Lord Darking, a Manticore who walks on two legs. Environment The regular environment is always cloudy. Stormy clouds always seem to circle above Darkingdom because of the strange wind in the area. The sun barely touches the ground, making it unable for them to properly grow crops so they are often produced artificially. Often it will rain in the country, but there never has been signs of snow or frost. Despite the bad climate in terms of cloudiness and rain, the air feels warm and the temperature is often around 20 degrees. Culture Throughout the ages Darkingdom has barely changed its culture. Before there were separate cultures, one of the humans and one of the creatures, but they merged together as both individual species disappeared. The human culture seemed more refined, having a Gothic Victorian look while the creatures were less refined and had a dark ruins look to it. They eventually merged into one and the Gothic Victorian building became more ruin and got a darker color scheme over it, making it appear as an abandoned city. The vegetation never has been great in Darkingdom so it is rare for people to spend time on it, but alas admired. The last names of the creatures are always the name of their species for some kind of unexplained reason. There is a minor religion in the country that is more a folkstale than anything, that tells about the creation of humans and creatures. No one states it as real, safe for a few, and mostly see it as an origin story. The story in short is that a hybrid, of which it was never stated which hybrid, although some speculate it was an awkward hybrid of many animals, created land. It's intentional plan was to divide itself into many separate beings that roamed the lands with their own life with none being dominant over others. But that one of the species gave into desire and ascended to a greater species dominating the others. It was then that human populated as a higher rank and creatures were dominated to eventually co-exist and then merge again. History Start of the Royal Family Humans and Creatures still lived side-by-side, though they human considered themselves to be part of the creatures as well despite being with a larger population. The country said it was time a royal family should be established. There was dispute that humans should be that as they were with more numbers while others said that the most unique species should lead. They held elections for whom would be the best to rule. The results of the elections was that Lion, the most respected creature among them, would rule. Lion ascended to the throne with his family and a large castle was build. Circle Wind A shift in climate caused the wind to circle around above the country causing enormous clouds that block the sun and prevents vegetation from growing to their full potential. It marked the start of the gloomy environment of Darkingdom. The Coming of Hybrids Humans and creatures coexisted together in harmony. There was no war, only peace. It was said however that love between different species was forbidden. Two lovers, Human, and Lion, princess of the king, disagreed and had intercourse, with the result the birth of Sphinx. This was the start of a new generation. Others species started to breed and make new hybrid species, and they continued as well. Some only have two animals, while others have four animals as components. It was a widely accepted and no one disagreed. Eventually the origin species disappeared and only hybrids were left. Queen Lamia The young Sphinx prince eventually inherited the throne and led for a few good years, marrying Scorpionna and eventually bred a Manticore. One day however the Sphinx and Scorpionna woman were killed by an unknown cause and the Manticore child was nowhere to be found. It was then that they had to choose for a new ruler which eventually was claimed by a Lamia woman who became queen of Darkingdom. The Manticore lived in another country for awhile before hearing the news that the country was getting worse because of the rule of Queen Lamia. Manticore returned and revealed Queen Lamia as the killer of her parents. They requested for execution but Manticore forbid it as he didn't want a species to go extinct, so she was locked up for life, this day also marked the law that none shall be executed. Manticore's Reign We have arrived in the present where a now older Manticore is ruling Darkingdom, with a strict but rightful hand. They respect him and the public part his castle is always open for anyone to visit. At the moment Manticore is dating Draco (a human/dragon species) who is male. Manticore is figuring out how to breed with a male. Rulers *Abraham Lion & Elizabeth Lion *Anastasia Lion & Raphael Human *Caesarion Sphinx & Violet Scorpionna *Lilith Lamia *Raiden Manticore Cities *Heartia (capital) *Randoor (small village in the East) *Fujoshi (harbor town at the coast) Category:Locations Category:Osiris Category:Countries